In your arms
by The New New Doctor
Summary: Izzy finally has the courage to tell Tai his feelings. But Tai rejects him. Can they get together? And if they do, can their relationship survive the normal pressures of life? Taishiro! and Daiken or Daikeru!
1. Telling him

**Well, here it is. My first story. I really hope you all like. Thanks goes out to Takato the Dreamer, and Mr. Goosey Moose. They are truly wonderful writers who have helped me with the confidence to post these on here.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters either.  


* * *

**

The first thing Izzy always noticed was his eyes; those big brown orbs of warmth always greeted him when Tai approached. Izzy couldn't count how many times he had found himself becoming lost in them.

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah Izzy?" They were both packing up from their last class. Izzy had really helped Tai in school. Tai had good grades, and was being considered for several colleges. Izzy of course, needed no tutoring, and had several offers coming his way. That is, when they became seniors next year. For now, they were just enjoying high school life.

"Can you come over after school? There's something I want to talk to you about." Izzy had realized about half a year ago that he was in love with his best friend. After about six months of waiting, and gathering his courage, he was going to tell Tai he loved him tonight. Tai didn't even know Izzy was gay. Actually, Izzy didn't know if Tai was gay or not. Tai never made any hints at being gay, but he didn't have a girlfriend either. Who was Izzy kidding? Tai was the Soccer team captain and one of the most sought after guys in school. Izzy had no chance in hell. Izzy looked down sadly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Izzy looked up and his black eyes met Tai's brown ones looking at him in compassion.

"Izzy? Is something wrong?" Izzy shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. And sure, I'll come over. Aren't your parents leaving this afternoon?" Izzy shook his head.

"No, they leave tomorrow and will also be gone Saturday and Sunday." Izzy's parents were going off by themselves on a weekend cruise. This was another reason why Izzy wanted to tell Tai tonight; because his parents could be there to support him if he needed it. Izzy didn't want anything bad to happen, but he didn't know what would occur.

"I'll see you there. I have to go home and get something. . ." Tai saw Sora and Matt walk down the hall. Izzy put his hand on his friend's arm. Tai smiled and nodded. Tai had been a bit bitter after Matt and Sora got together. Tai had not liked either one romantically, Izzy knew, but Tai felt betrayed. Matt and Sora were constantly with each other. Tai and Matt had been close, as well as Tai and Sora. Once Matt and Sora got together, though, Tai felt himself being pushed away. Tai was hurt. But Izzy wasn't complaining. It was the reason he and Tai became closer and eventually best friends.

"I'll see you Izzy." Tai left the room. Izzy watched him and sighed. One thing was for sure, tonight was going to be interesting.

… … … … …

"Hey Tai, come in." Ms. Izumi told Tai, holding the door open. Tai walked in, and took his shoes off.

"Hey Ms. Izumi." Tai had been to Izzy's house, many times. So much now that he practically lived there. If Tai's mom was wondering where he was, she always called The Izumis' house first. Most of the time, he was there.

"Izzy's in his room." Tai nodded, and started to walk back there. Ms. Izumi's smile faltered. He knew what Izzy was telling Tai tonight. She could only hope Tai felt the same. If not, she was ready to comfort her son. Tai knocked on the door.

"Come in." Izzy's voice came through. Tai went in, and then smiled. Izzy was typing away on his computer.

"Hey."

"Hey." Came the response. Tai walked over and sat on the bed. It was quite the big bedroom. It had a queen sized bed at the back; a whole desk set up, where Izzy was currently sitting; and even an attached bathroom. It was much bigger than his old room, as the Izumi's had moved a year ago.

"You wanted to talk?" Izzy looked up. He nodded, and shut his laptop. Tai sat up. He could see the seriousness that took over Izzy's form. Izzy looked very nervous. His eyes were darting. His breathing looked faster. Izzy's throat was tightening up from anxiety. Tai wondered why he noticed so many things about his friend. He never noticed these things with other people.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Izzy hesitated and looked away. _'What is he so nervous about?'_ Tai wondered. Izzy walked over and sat beside the gogglehead on the bed. Tai put his hand on Izzy's shoulder again. Izzy's eyes met the brunette's.

"Izzy. You know you can tell me anything. We're best friends." Izzy nodded. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Tai, I have something to tell you." Izzy said. Tai nodded.

"I . . . I love you." Tai stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"I love you too Izzy."

"No Tai. . . I 'love you' love you. I love you more than just friends." Izzy felt first relief at finally admitting that to his friend. But then he swallowed hard. He saw as Tai's face changed from humor, to surprise, to anger, and then. . . fury? Or was it fear?

"You mean . . . you're gay. . . and you. . . love me?" Tai asked, his face full of hate and disgust. Izzy could feel reality starting to slip.

"Tai. . . don't hate me. Please. . . If anything . . . please don't hate me. . ." A tear streamed down Izzy's cheek. Tai shook his head, and ran his hand through his thick bushy hair. Tai stood up and backed away from Izzy. Izzy stood slowly, and held out a hand, as if to stop Tai. Tai continued to back up until he hit the wall. Tai then physically flinched. He looked at Izzy then in revulsion, and turned to leave.

"Tai, wait!" Izzy ran over and grabbed Tai's arm. Tai swung his arm and sent Izzy back into the floor.

"God hates Fags." Tai's voice was low, and dull. "And so do I." With that he turned and left. Izzy felt his heart crack and shatter. It was as if a knife. . . no a _sword_ had pierced him. At first, Izzy was too hurt to cry. He was to hurt to do anything, except sit there, and let it slowly sink in. Once it did, though, it became a torrential downpour. His heart cried out in anguish and betrayal. _How dare he? How dare he just leave? How dare he go, when I need him most? Where do I go now? What do I do?_ Izzy collapsed, sobbing.

… … … … …

The one thing Izzy was not looking forward to was facing Tai the next day. Izzy had stopped crying early that morning. He looked horrible, and he dreaded what Tai had to say. But nothing could've prepared him. Tai was there, but he did not look at Izzy. He didn't even talk to him. This was the worst punishment Izzy could've received. Whereas Tai would have normally joked around with Izzy, he was silent. When Tai would've talked to him, Tai turned to others. And during group work, Tai kept to himself, and never made eye contact. Izzy felt terrible. He had ruined his friendship with Tai. It was over. Izzy just felt himself become slowly numb. He didn't feel anything. He didn't _want_ to feel anything. He was dead inside. He wanted to talk to his parents more, but they left. They had thought about canceling, but Izzy insisted they leave. He didn't want them to be concerned over him. He would be fine. So they hesitantly left early that morning. It took all day for Izzy to die inside. Tai hated him. Izzy did not realize how much stock he had placed in that friendship, and now it was gone. There was only one thing left to do now. . .

Izzy left early. He had to prepare. He first opened a portal to the Digital World and talked with Tentomon and Gennai, who tried to dissuade him, but to no avail. Then he went over to a place he knew he would hate, but he went anyway. He knocked on the Kamiya apartment door.

"Hey Izzy!" Ms. Kamiya said, opening the door.

"Hi Ms. Kamiya." Izzy's voice sounded dull and uncaring.

"I'm sorry, but Tai's not here, he's at soccer practice."

"I know. I just had to drop something off for him." Izzy walked to Tai's room. It almost brought tears to his eyes to see a place he once found safe and fun now hostile and unfriendly. He placed the letter he had written on Tai's unmade bed. He chuckled sadly to himself and sadly left the room.

"I have to go now." He called out.

"Okay Izzy. Hey, are you okay?" Ms. Kamiya asked. Izzy forced a smile and turned to her.

"Everything's fine." Izzy said leaving. He turned as he got to the door.

"Hey, Ms. Kamiya?"

"Could you. . . make sure Tai stays happy and well, no matter what happens?"

"Uh. . . well sure Izzy."

"Thanks. Bye. . ."

"Bye Izzy. . ."

… … … … …

Tai burst through the door.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Tai! You're home really early." Tai nodded.

"Yeah, soccer was canceled because it was starting to rain badly."

"Okay. . . oh Tai! Izzy was here earlier!" Tai's eyes widened.

"And?"

"Well, he said he had something to drop off, then he left. You need to talk to him. He looks kind of down. . ."

"Yeah. . ." Tai muttered under his breath. "I'll do that." He walked back to his room. He first saw the note. Tai may be a very disorganized person, but he could recognize something out of place. He opened the letter to see Izzy's handwriting.

_Dear Tai,_

_ I know your practice runs late into the afternoon, so by the time you read this, I'll have already succeeded in my plan. I want you to know, I do not take back what I said. I do love you, and I'm sorry you couldn't feel the same. But I just want you to keep moving forward with your life, no matter what. You are a very courageous and determined guy. It's one of the things I admire in you._

_ And though I will no longer be around to push you, I want you to still try and study for school. You have a good future ahead of you. Do not waste it._

_ I'm not sure what I was trying to do with this letter. I don't know. I was never good with goodbyes. I hope it makes sense to you. I'm not sure it does to me. but there's no more time for regrets anymore. Frankly, I can't find a good reason to care to. So goodbye, Tai._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Izzy Izumi_

Tai read and reread the letter many times. "Already succeeded in my plan" and "goodbyes" really stuck out in his mind. It meant something. But what could it mean? Tai shook his head, and ran his hands through his hair. Why was his thinking so confused when it came to Izzy? Why couldn't his friendships be clear cut? What was is about Izzy? Was it his warm, curious personality? Was it his smile? Or perhaps it was the way his eyes shone when Tai was talking to him. Or the way Izzy would blush. Tai realized he noticed a lot of little things about Izzy. Izzy was a big part of his life. He knew how Izzy thought, what he dreamed. His secrets, his ambitions, his hopes, his fears. . . Izzy was his best friend. No . . . Izzy was more than that. His day always was based on Izzy. No matter what, Izzy could lift his spirits. Izzy was the highlight of his day. Not to mention he was very cute. . . Wait what? Did he just say that? Was he attracted to Izzy? This was all new to him. Or . . . was it? Tai realized then that he loved his friend. He absolutely did. The fact hit him like a ton of bricks. _Goodbye. . ._

"He's going to. . . No . . ." Tai got up and ran out. He didn't even put on his shoes. He just ran as fast as he could to stop Izzy from making a terrible mistake.

"Must be going to Izzy's for the night." Ms. Kamiya said.

… … … … …

Izzy sat back in the tub. His letters to his parents were in place, and everything else was prepared. All he had to do now was. . . Well, it was easy in theory, hard in practice. Izzy carefully got out the blade he had found in his dad's room. It was a simple razor, but it was sharp enough to get the job done. Izzy went into the bathroom. He lied back into the tub. It was like a bath, but wearing his clothes. _And blood instead of water._ He sighed, and tried to think of reasons not to. His parents and Digimon would be upset. But that didn't matter. His classmates and friends would be sad. But that didn't matter. Tai would be. . . . Izzy wasn't sure what Tai would be. He hope Tai would be sad, but he couldn't be sure. This fact saddened Izzy even further than he thought he could be. Izzy brought the blade up, holding it over his arm. Biologically, he could cut, bleed out, and then die. It would be fitting. And he did not care.

"Goodbye. . ." He slashed the razor down.

… … … … ...

Tai was running as fast as he could. He knew he didn't have much time. Soccer practice was let out early, and for good reason. It was raining cats and dogs. It was terrible. But Tai ran, not caring. He had to stop Izzy. Thank God for soccer. . . he made it to the Izumi apartment. He knew Mr. or Ms. Izumi would not be home. He ran right in.

"Izzy!" He called, but it was more than a call. Tai was desperate. He had to find Izzy before he did it. He had to tell him how he felt.

"Izzy! Answer me!" Tai called, going further into the house. No. . . he was too late. . . NO! HE COULDN'T BE! Tai ran through the house. He got to Izzy's room. He heard a sound. It was a dripping sound. Tai's search stopped along with his heart.

"No. . ." He walked into the bathroom, and opened the door. There by the bathtub, Tai could see the blood pooling. Tai sunk to his knees.

"No. . . Izzy. . . no . . ." It was over. Tai had lost. . . everything. . .Izzy was dead. . . Wait. . . Where was the body. . .?

"Tai?" The brunette heard. He turned around.

"Izzy!" Tai exclaimed, picking the red head up in a hug and swinging him around. Tai was overjoyed that Izzy was alive. He put Izzy down, and looked into his eyes.

"Izzy, I love you. I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you. I realize now that I _do_ love you. I have for a long time now, but I was afraid to admit it. Can you please forgive me?" Tai asked. Tears sprang to Izzy's eyes, as Izzy's heart started to beat again.

"I forgive you Tai. . ." he whispered. Tai hugged him once more, even though Tai was soaking wet. Tai pulled back once more.

"I thought you had. . . done it." Izzy shook his head.

"I wanted to, or rather, I wanted to want to. But I couldn't. I just couldn't kill myself. . ."

"The blood?" Tai asked. Izzy looked behind him.

"I accidentally spilled some red shampoo when I got out of the tub. So I went into the back to get a mop to clean it up. Then you came in." Tai looked over and saw the shampoo bottle, still dripping the bright red liquid onto the floor. He laughed at his own Naiveté. He turned to Izzy.

"Izzy, will you. . . be my boyfriend?" Tai asked. Izzy smiled at him.

"No." Izzy said, sadly.

"What? Why?" Tai asked, confused.

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I can be with you. You hurt me Tai. You broke my heart. I can't expose myself like that again."

"Izzy, I know I hurt you, but I love you. I promise to make it up to you, even if it takes me my whole life." Tai promised. Izzy shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Izzy started to leave.

"Izzy please! Don't do this! Please don't make me regret it for the rest of my life because I realized too late!" Tai pleaded. Izzy hesitated. Tai could see his chance slipping away. Izzy was trying to excise Tai from his heart. He needed to speak in logic terms; or Tai's version of logic, at least. Tai got down on his knees in front of a surprised Izzy, and bowed his head. Tai had never done that to anyone. It showed Tai's level of commitment and humility he was willing to give to Izzy.

"Izzy, you once said you loved me. If now that is not true, and love is that fickle, then I will go into that bathroom, and slit my wrists. I don't want to live if love is not that strong." Tai looked up. Izzy had tears in his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So be it." Tai said. He got up and solemnly went to the bathroom. He picked up the blade. Right before he was about to slash, he saw a hand reach out and grab his arm. He dropped the blade. The hand swung Tai around. Tai couldn't meet Izzy's eyes.

"Tai, look at me." Izzy commanded. Tai's gaze lifted to meet Izzy's. Both boys were crying. Hesitantly, he placed his other hand on Tai's cheek. They both could feel their hearts slowing down and speeding up at the same time. It was euphoria. Izzy leaned in and kissed Tai. It was a passionate kiss. It told each boy how much the other cared. It was a desperate kiss, and it was a loving kiss. They parted, and Tai looked into Izzy's dark gaze.

"Izzy?" Tai managed to get out.

"You said. . ." Izzy's voice sounded rough right then. "That God hates fags." Tai nodded, remembering.

"If so, then let me go to Hell. But it doesn't matter, as long as your there with me." Any other time, Tai would've caught how cheesy that was; but not now. Not with so much at stake.

"Izzy?" Tai repeated. Izzy hesitated.

"Every piece of logic I have tells me to run away. To leave you and not do this. . ." Tai looked down. "But I can't. I love you Tai Kamiya, and there's not a damn thing I can or am willing to do about it." Izzy kissed Tai again.

"Will you be mine Izzy Izumi?" Tai asked. This time, it was Tai putting himself up for hurt and rejection. Tai knew now it was what he wanted.

"I will Tai Kamiya." Izzy responded, then he smiled. That's when Tai knew Izzy had completely forgiven him. That Izzy wasn't afraid of Tai hurting him anymore. He always knew what Izzy was thinking. They were the perfect match. Izzy found himself lost in Tai's eyes again. They were a symbol of warmth, friendship, and now love.

"Stay here tonight." Izzy pleaded, suddenly tired. Tai nodded, then looked down.

"I'm kind of soaked." Tai said. Izzy nodded. He went over, and got Tai's spare set of clothing and gave it to him. Tai changed in the bathroom, while Izzy changed too. Izzy then climbed into the queen sized bed. Tai climbed in after him. Tai removed his shirt. Izzy soon followed suit. Tai wrapped his arms around Izzy as they kissed, and reveled in the feeling of their bare torsos pressing together. Izzy felt. . . safe. In Tai's arms, nothing could harm him. All he felt was love. Tai ran his tongue along Izzy's lips, begging for entrance. Izzy parted, and let Tai's tongue explore his mouth, and dominate over his tongue. After a while, they parted from kissing, and Tai just held him. from behind, pulling Izzy impossibly closer to him.

"Izzy. . . I . . . I was scared."

"I know Tai."

"But I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know Tai."

"I promise that one day I will make it up to you." Izzy turned to face Tai.

"Just hold me. . . and promise to never let anything hurt me. Other than that, we'll figure the rest out." So Tai held him tight, in a warm embrace, safe from the outside. Tai had only one question:

"What about the others?" Izzy sighed.

"What about them?"

"We'll have to tell them." Izzy hesitated.

"Fine, but later." Tai nodded, sleepily.

"Ai shiteru Kou-koi."

"Ai shiteru Tai-koi." They then fell into the blissful oblivion of sleep within each other's arms.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think! I hope you liked! Review and alert if you want to see more.  
**

**All Flamers are thanked for making sure the review button works. Flames will be used to light the fire I write these stories by. Thanks! **


	2. Waking up

**ALRIGHT! Here is Chapter 2! Thanks goes out to those who have helped and reviewed this story. :) It means a lot. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.

* * *

**

Izzy awoke softly. Sunlight streaked through the windows and illuminated the room. He blinked several times, trying to take in his whereabouts. When he remembered last night's events, he smiled. He found it ironic that one of the worst days of his life could turn into something so spectacular in such a short amount of time. Izzy smiled contently, and nuzzled into the giant mass of heat beside him. He heard a snore. Izzy chuckled softly and looked at his new boyfriend. Tai looked so . . . perfect in that morning sunlight. The golden rays danced on his tan skinned torso, sending enough shadows over his body just to give Tai a very sexy look. Even if he was snoring loudly, Izzy thought he was hot. Izzy leaned up and kissed Tai on the cheek.

"I love you." Izzy whispered, and leaned back down. The snoring stopped.

"I love you too." Izzy heard in response. He looked up, and saw Tai's brown eyes and mischievous grin. Izzy realized he had been awake the whole time.

"You weren't sleeping!" Izzy exclaimed, and playfully hit Tai in the stomach. Tai laughed. Izzy couldn't help but join in. After a while, the laughter died down.

"So, you couldn't sleep?" Izzy asked.

"Actually. . . I was just watching you sleep. I used to do that all the time before, but I never realized that I did until now. And you looked so peaceful and happy. I hadn't seen that in a while," Tai admitted. Izzy blushed, knowing that Tai had been watching him sleep all this time

"I had a lot to be sad about. . ." Izzy looked down. Tai chuckled.

"Izzy, was me ignoring you for one day so bad?" When Izzy didn't answer, Tai looked down at him. Izzy had such a look of hurt and vulnerability on him, as if the mere thought made him depressed again.

"I thought you hated me. I thought you never wanted to see me again. 'God hates fags.'" Izzy's voice was so low and close to breaking. That alone made Tai's heart ache. He pulled Izzy into a tight hug.

"Oh Izzy. . . I'm so sorry. I told you I was scared. I was scared that I might feel the same, and that made me gay too. That everyone would hate me for it. I didn't want to accept it. I was only thinking of negative consequences. I never considered us being like 'this'," Tai said, referring to the two of them. "I was scared so I pushed you away. And I said the meanest thing I could think of. I'm so sorry Izzy." They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding each other.

"Better?" Tai asked, adjusting to look at Izzy better. Izzy smiled.

"Much." Tai smiled and gave the red-head a small kiss on the forehead.

"So what now?" Izzy turned to look at him.

"We have to tell the other Digidestined." Tai looked at him curiously.

"So soon?" Izzy nodded.

"I don't see how we will be able to keep it secret from them." Tai started to laugh. Izzy sat up.

"What? What did I say?" The red head questioned. Tai stopped laughing.

"No offense, but. . . I thought you would be the one that would want to keep this quiet. We just found out ourselves last night." Tai's face had a slight smirk. Izzy couldn't help but smile back.

"_No offense,_" Izzy started, mocking Tai's teasing tone. "But knowing you, you couldn't keep it secret for long. Besides, they would figure it out eventually. Unless. . . you want to keep it from them." Tai thought a long time. He shook his head.

"No. . . you're right. We need to. We probably have to come out to our parents as well." Izzy looked abashed.

"Actually Tai. . . I've already came out to my parents. They knew what I told you the other day." Tai looked surprised.

"Oh you did?" Tai asked. Izzy nodded.

"I'll just call them and tell them." Izzy sat up and started to climb out of bed. Tai grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to go. . ." Tai said seductively. Izzy smiled. He climbed forward and kissed Tai.

"We can't stay in bed all day. Besides. . . you need to get home." Tai nodded. Izzy first got dressed for the day. While Tai was getting dressed, Izzy walked over to the phone. He called his parents number.

"_Izzy?_"

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. I just wanted to talk to you. How is your vacation?"

"_Fine. Are you okay?_"

"I'm prodigious! You know what I told you about Tai?"

"_Yes. Why? Has he hurt you again?_"

"No. In fact, he came back. He and I. . . Well you see. . . we're now. . . a couple. . ." Izzy had a hard time saying it without blushing. Telling your parents isn't as easy as it seemed. But his parents were smart enough to gleam it from what he _wasn't_ saying. His mother's scream of joy rang through the phone so loud Izzy had to hold the phone away. Tai chuckled from behind him.

"I take it she took it well." Tai said, sitting beside Izzy on the bed. Izzy nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to hear out of this ear anymore."

"_Izzy?_" Izzy's dad's voice came through the phone next.

"Yes sir?"

"_I want you to know your mother and I are very happy for you, and that we love you. We're glad everything turned out great._" Izzy's eyes started to tear again. "_Is Tai there? May I speak to him?_" Izzy handed the phone to the other boy.

"He wants to speak to you." Izzy explained. Tai shrugged and held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes sir? This is Tai."

"_Tai. I want to make one thing clear. I love my son, and if you hurt him, I swear I'll come after you. Do you understand?_" Tai swallowed.

"I understand sir. Completely."

"_Good. Take care of him._"

"Yes sir. I will."

"_Tell Izzy we'll be home late Sunday night. Goodbye._"

"Bye Mr. Izumi." Tai hung up the phone. "He said they'll be home Sunday night." Izzy looked confused.

"Is that it?" Tai shook his head.

"Also, if I ever hurt you, I've been threatened within an inch of my life." Izzy blushed.

"Sorry. They are a little overprotective of me." Tai shrugged.

"I understand. I'm overprotective over people I care about." Izzy smiled. "Including you." Tai whispered, leaning in to kiss a blushing wild Izzy. Tai loved Izzy right then. He looked so. . . _so cute!_

"Now, you have to tell your parents." Tai looked away. Izzy frowned. "Tai. . . it's okay. They're your parents. They love you."

"I know. . ." Izzy nodded. He knew Tai was scared. It's not easy to admit to yourself that you're gay. Not to mention anyone else. Izzy knew he had to be understanding.

"It's fine Tai. We don't have to tell them now." Tai nodded, and met his eyes again.

"Just let me gather my courage up." Izzy looked deep into Tai's brown eyes. He could see how scared Tai was. He could see how vulnerable he was and that he was afraid. Then he realized Tai was _letting_ him see that. Tai was dropping every barrier he had to his emotions. He was no longer Tai the fearless, courageous, 'nothing can hurt me' leader. He was now just Tai, human and all. This made Izzy love him even more. Izzy put his hand to Tai's cheek.

"We can tell them later," Izzy said, still looking in Tai's eyes. Tai realized what Izzy had just realized and that Izzy wasn't trying to force him to do anything. That Izzy was content with just being with him.

"Let's tell the others first. That'll be easier. Now. . . we need to get them all together in one place. That may be hard since we're so spread out right now." Tai trailed off when he saw Izzy's look. The look on Izzy's face was one of disbelief, confusion, and bemusement.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Tai. . . today's the anniversary. We're all going to meet at the park later." Tai's eyes widened.

"Of course! I completely forgot!"

"I mean . . . if you'd rather find another date where all of the Digidestined will get together then . . ." Tai looked at him with a knowing look.

"Izzy. . ."

"I'm just saying. . ."

"_Izzy. . ." _Izzy stopped and smiled slyly.

"You need to go home. Make sure everything is cool there. Since you came without shoes, I assume you were in quite a rush." Tai looked at him and nodded.

"We all meet in the Digital World at noon. So I'll swing by here at 11:30 and we'll go through your laptop." Izzy nodded. Tai stood up and walked over to the door. He turned back.

"Will you be okay?" It was a simple question. You wouldn't get the context if you didn't see Tai's eyes, which were full of question and worry. He was really asking if Izzy was going to try something like suicide again. Izzy smiled at the question.

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry. I'll see you half past eleven, okay?" Tai grinned widely and nodded. He turned to leave, and made a 360 back to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy. . .? I love you. . ." Tai said, in a confident manner, as if he were almost afraid none of this was true.

"I love you too." Tai left. Izzy sat back and smiled.

… … … … …

Tai opened the door to his apartment. His mom was cleaning the kitchen up. She looked up and over at him.

"Hey Tai. How was Izzy's?" Tai did a double take.

"How did you know I was there?" His mother smiled.

"Where else would you be?" She asked simply. He smiled. "Besides, Kari confirmed and said that was where you went. But next time Tai, you better take your shoes. You could cut your feet up. That's not safe."

"Sorry Mom." She nodded.

"So. . . did you eat over at Izzy's or do you want me to cook you something?" Tai's eyes widened.

"NO! I mean. . . don't trouble yourself. I can just eat some oatmeal. Really mom, I'm fine." She nodded, walked over, kissed his forehead and walked off to complete more chores. He walked back to his and Kari's room. Kari was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet.

"Hey." He replied. He walked over to his dresser to change his socks.

"So. . ." she started. "You got there in time. You stopped him."

He shut his drawer quickly and turned around.

"How did you . . .?" His eyes settled on the note in Kari's hand, still written in Izzy's handwriting.

"I found it right after you ran out. So I told mom you went over to Izzy's for the night. I was praying you made it in time. Since you didn't come back until today. I assumed you had." Tai walked over and sat beside his sister. He took the note from her. While rereading it, his eyes teared up. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. "So. . ." Kari started again. "Did you tell Izzy you loved him back?" Tai eyed her again.

"What?"

"Did you tell Izzy you were gay and that you love him back?"

"How?" Kari laughed.

"Tai. I'm your sister. I know you a lot better than most anybody else." He looked down.

"I only found out last night." She put a hand on his arm.

"I'm proud of you big brother." He looked up at her.

"What? Proud?" She smiled.

"I'm proud of you for admitting your feelings. I know that was a hard thing to do. But Izzy is worth it."

"How did you know?" She laughed again.

"You should see yourself when you are around him. You watch his every move. You stare at him. You go silent when he's near. You're eyes are all lit up. It was obvious." Tai's eyes widened. She saw this. "To me! I had a hunch and I looked for the signs. The letter yesterday told me he liked you." Tai nodded. They sat in silence.

"I promise I won't say anything." He shook his head.

"We were going to tell everyone at the anniversary." She nodded. He smiled mischievously.

"So what about you and T.K.?" It was her turn to widen her eyes.

"Tai!"

"What? Everyone can see you like each other. Much more obvious, I think." Kari smiled slightly.

"I think T.K. has other people than me on his mind right now. . ." Kari said, in a cryptic response. She laughed at his confused look.

"Go eat, and prepare for later." She left the room. Tai went and prepared himself some oatmeal. He ate it hungrily. He was confused at his hunger at first, but then realized he never ate dinner last night. He came home, went straight to Izzy's and then they went to sleep. He continued eating. Kari was right. Izzy was worth it.

… … … … …

Izzy checked the clock. Tai was late. Izzy shook his head. If he didn't know Tai so well, Izzy would be nervous. But knowing Tai, he was just running late, and running like hell to get here. Sure enough, Tai came in a minute later, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry. I went to take a shower, but then mom made me clean the-."

"Tai! It's fine. Are you ready?" Tai nodded. Izzy opened and set up his laptop. They stood in front of it. Tai turned to Izzy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Izzy nodded.

"I think so. You?" Tai nodded, but doubt was clearly on his face.

"Tai. . . we don't have to. . ."

"No! I mean. . . we owe it to them." Tai smiled and took Izzy's hand. They held their digivices up and were sucked into the computer. They came out of a television in the Digital World roughly on the ground and brushed themselves off and stood up. Then Tai was tackled back down again.

"Agumon!"

"Tai! I've missed you!" They hugged.

"Izzy!"

"Tentomon!" Izzy was greeted by his Digimon as well.

"Hello you two. The three of us were heading over to meet the others." A man said, walking up.

"Hello Gennai." Tai responded, standing. They all started walking to the field they would all meet at.

"Izzy? You're okay now?" Tentomon asked. Gennai turned to look at him. Izzy smiled and took Tai's hand.

"I am now." Gennai nodded.

"I understand." Agumon looked confused.

"Understand what?" So Gennai explained what had happened between Izzy and Tai to the two Digimon. Then they arrived. Everyone else was there. It was the two year anniversary of when they defeated MaloMyotismon. They all waved. They had been talking quietly, catching up. They all looked as the five entered. The two Digimon and Gennai went to join the larger group. Izzy and Tai exchanged glances.

"Now?" The red head asked. The brunette nodded.

"Better go ahead and get it over with." Tai smiled at him. They stepped forward to the group.

"Everyone!" Izzy swallowed. Wow. This was happening way too fast. They had just gotten together! No. . . this needed to be done. Everybody was looking up at them. "Izzy and I have something to tell you." Tai took Izzy's hand. "Izzy and I realized we have feelings for each other and are now dating." There was a deathly silence then. On everyone's face was surprise. Well, everyone but one person. Kari clapped her hands together, beaming.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mimi screamed running up to both of them, and hugging them both. "I love gay boy couples! They are so cute!" Tai and Izzy gasped in the embrace. Mimi pulled back. Tai felt a hand touch his arm. He looked over and saw Sora.

"Really Tai?" He nodded. Then Davis suddenly shook his head and ran off. Tai looked after him, sad.

"Well," Matt said, with a sneer. "Now we know why you are so bitter over Sora and me. You're jealous of Sora!" Tai turned, and with a swift right hook, brought Matt to the ground. Izzy walked over and pulled Tai off Matt.

"Tai, you need to go after Davis."

"But Izzy!" The two locked eyes, and Tai then understood he was right. Tai nodded. He got up and chased after Davis. It took some effort. Davis was a fast runner from soccer. But so was Tai. And Tai was more determined. Tai ran and tackled Davis to the ground.

"Get away from me!" Davis crawled into a fetal position, holding his knees close to him. They were a good deal away from the others. They couldn't even see the group anymore. Tai sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry if that offended you Davis. I was hoping you could accept me and Izzy." Tai finally said. Davis looked at him.

"It's not that. It's just. . . I've been having these feelings. . . and I knew. . . Well, I've always looked up to you, and tried to be like you. And I thought. . . if you didn't have those feelings, then maybe I wasn't. . . I mean. . ."

"You thought that if I wasn't gay, then your confusion was misplaced." Davis nodded and put his head between his legs. Tai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Davis. It's okay to feel that way. . . Listen, when Izzy admitted his feelings to me, I was scared." Davis looked up at him.

"You Tai?" Tai nodded. This was Davis, hearing from his hero and role-model that he was afraid. The Digidestined of courage was afraid.

"Yeah. . . But then I faced my feelings, and accepted them. I think you should do the same. It'll be okay Davis." Davis nodded. He was still in the same position, but seemed less distant now. Tai waited a few moments.

"So who do you like?" Davis' eyes widened.

"H-huh?" Tai smiled.

"You said you have 'these feelings'. Who do you have them for?" Davis blushed in embarrassment of having been caught. "It's not T.K., is it?" Davis shook his head.

"NO!" Tai looked at him. "I mean. . . no I don't like him. . .Besides, he and Kari like each other." Tai nodded.

"Then I don't see who. . ." Davis was looking at Tai while he ran through the list of the Digidestined in his head. "Oh. . . Ken. . ." Davis looked away. Tai nodded.

"Do you think he feels the same way?" Davis' head drooped further.

"I don't think so. I think he likes Yolei." Tai put his hand back on Davis' shoulder.

"I know you're afraid. But it's okay."

"You sure Tai?" Tai stared at the boy for a long time.

"I am. So. . . do you want to go back?"

"How can I? After running like that?" Tai shrugged.

"If anyone asks, tell them to talk to me. I'll cover for you." Davis smiled.

"Okay." Tai helped him up and they walked back. Everyone was talking by then. They all stopped and looked at the two.

"Well!" Tai said, clapping Davis on the back. "Let's eat!" Everyone nodded and started to break out the food.

"Tai, may I talk to you?" Tai nodded at his red headed boyfriend. He followed him away from the group so they could talk alone. Izzy turned to him.

"Well?" Tai sighed.

"Davis is. . . confused. He also has feelings for another Digidestined." Izzy immediately got it and nodded. "What about the others?"

"Well Mimi is thrilled. Yolei said she was fine with it. Cody said he was happy we could find happiness. Joe congratulated us. We know Davis is fine with it. All the Digimon are having it explained to them. The only ones who haven't said anything are T.K., Ken, and Sora." Izzy's gaze fell behind Tai. Tai turned to see Sora. She came up and hugged Izzy.

"I'm so happy for you guys," She said, switching to hugging Tai. She pulled back and looked into Tai's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tai frowned.

"One, I wasn't sure of my feelings. Two, you were always with Matt. And you. . . pushed me away." Sora hugged him again.

"Tai, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. So how's Matt?" She laughed.

"He's fine. He was just a little shocked. I'm sorry he said that. We weren't exactly expecting you to 'come out'. He's really sorry too. Just give him some time to digest it." Tai smiled.

"I'm fine. You Izzy?"

"I'm good." Tai nodded, and led the way back to the camp. Kari elbowed T.K. hard.

"Ow! Okay! I'm happy for the both of you!" Tai looked at Kari in question. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. This meant that T.K. was just acting odd, but she kept him straight. Matt came over and sat near Sora. His gaze met Tai's, and he nodded. Tai smiled. Everyone seemed to be fine with it but. . .

"So Ken? What do you think of all this?" Yolei was asking. Ken thought.

"I've been taught that Homosexuality is wrong."

"So you. . ." Izzy started, but Ken shook his head.

"No, I'm fine with you and Tai. I-I just . . . could never see myself being like that." At that Tai looked over at Davis. Davis looked deflated, as if all the wind had been knocked out of him. Then a flash of depression. Tai wanted to go comfort the younger boy. But Davis quickly recovered, and faked a bright smile before digging into a sandwich. Tai reminded himself that he would need to talk with the younger boy later.

"Well! If everyone's okay with it, then I can do this!" Tai turned and pulled Izzy into a breathtaking kiss. He could feel Izzy's immediate response to pull away before melting in Tai's arms. Tai pulled away, leaving a madly blushing Izzy. Everyone was staring, or trying hard not to, at them.

"Um . . ." T.K. looked wildly for a topic to ease the awkwardness. "So guys, have you told your parents yet?" Tai looked down.

"We told Mr. and Ms. Izumi, but not mom and dad."

"But we will soon!" Izzy interjected. Tai looked and met Izzy's reassuring eyes.

"Yeah. . . soon. . ." Tai pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Tell me! Review please!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
